


Homesick

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: WIP





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to IronWidow for the monologue

"You're from the future?"

 

Hours later, going over tests with Bruce was when the other Tony spoke. Maybe, 2008 or 2009.

 

His hoodie was up, and he had (thank god) taken off his boxing gloves. Future Tony couldn't stand to look at them again.

 

Future Tony turned towards him, a little absently. "Yes, the year 2018." He said, quizzicality.

 

Slightly giddy from what he could tell the world he came from, that he didn't call himself a futurist for nothing. He leaned forward, keen to find out a particular question. "So, the world didn't end in 2012?"

 

Tony snapped his attention towards him. 2018. What a sucky year. 

 

A little sad, he patted the man on the shoulder. Started walking away before stopping, said:

 

"You're gonna wish it did, bud."

 

At the end of the lab, Bruce thought to himself. 

 

 

The world does not deserve you, Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best :( hope you like :)


End file.
